


A Fool for You

by Cringy_XD



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hyunjin is crushing on Minho, Hyunjin panic gays too much, Jeongin probably has a secret crush on Hyunjin, Lee Know you little shit, M/M, Minho dates the girl instead, Minho do be gay doe, Minho is too oblivious, Rated T for swearing but that’s pretty much it, The girl got no name, Yes this is On Track, everyone appears but no one got no lines, i wish it was more fluffy, minor cussing, poor jeongin keeps getting cut off, this story got some weird angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cringy_XD/pseuds/Cringy_XD
Summary: Hyunjin is falling for a particular boy, but before he knows it, his crush get's in a relationship before he could confess.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 24





	A Fool for You

**Author's Note:**

> Okee everyone HI!! I'm sorry if this fanfic comes out as super cringe. It is my first i write here but I do hope you enjoy it! It is quite short and quick, but i hope you don't mind! This is kind of based off of the 'On Track' MV only- more different, so you'll know the girl is the girl from the video. Also the girl doesn't have a name, so any mentions of her would be in pro-nouns.

"I know Jinnie, but you know that life and love are unfair bitches." Jeongin sighed as he tried comforting is friend who was currently sitting on the school gym bleachers, questioning his love choices. "I know, I just.. I feel like such a fool. He's one step away from confessing to **her** out and I haven't even mustered up the courage to confess to him or even give him any kind of subtle clues. It makes me upset that i know it's my fault, and even then I remind myself that I'm not good enough." Hyunjin shook his head before Jeongin spoke and grabbed his backpack to get to class. "Let's go before the bell rings," he last said before leaving the gym with a worried maknae following behind.

The two made it to their class where they found their awaiting friends. While Jeongin was more relieved to see his everyone, Hyunjin was not, as his lovesick heart created an awkward boundary between all the boys, especially Minho. After a long pause of eye contact with his crush, he darted his eyes away and rushed to his seat, hiding his red face. He didn't want to look at him, not even talk to him while noticing that **she** was right beside him, laughing at the small jokes he could give.

This was a daily thing at school, where Hyunjin would avoid his friends and crush before he could risk a slip up on confessing. There would be multiple moments where Minho and Hyunjin would interact, where the shorter would ask if they could hang out, and the other would blush red and sweat in panic, only to refuse the offer. This was continued on until a faithful day came where Minho asked all his friends to meet in the gym.

All the boys, Chan, Changbin, Hyunjin, Jisung, Felix, Seungmin, and Jeongin, made their way to the bleachers, all sitting in bunches as Minho and **the girl** stood eagerly in the middle of the room. The silence was broken as the second oldest cleared his throat to speak, "Hello everyone! I'm happy you all arrived for this meeting. We have some exciting news for you!" He spoke as he took **her** hand. The action made Hyunjin's stomach drop as he can already hear his next words. " **She** and I are officially together!"

While the others began to clap and cheer, Hyunjin was shaking, for that sentence was one he never wanted to hear. Jeongin began to worry as he watched his friend apologetically excuse himself to the bathroom. There, the boy began sobbing, trying his best to quiet himself so the others do not hear. "You're so stupid.. so stupid. Hyunjin look at yourself. You're a mess. Of course he'd rather go for **her** than a fool like you," he whispered to himself as he looked in the dirtied mirror, his vision blurry from his tears. Before leaving the area, he waited for the redness and puffiness to go away. He took his final breaths and sniffles, and walked out into the emptied gym, only to see his best friend awaiting him. Once again, they left without a word.

Another week passed, and all that Hyunjin could feel was lovesick and foolery. Every time he saw the couple, he'd feel jealous. Their interactions of their soft dialogue and touches would make him feel sick, but even so, he noticed their relationship seemed off. It was almost instant that Minho could tell that his friend was behaving strange and looked miserable.

Minho called him to meet at the gym again, and Hyunjin almost excitedly arrived, in hope of some kind of confession. Of course, that could only be a dream. "What's wrong Jin? You've been very off lately.." Hwang stayed quiet as he stared at their shoes. The shorter sighed and pulled him closer, holding his hands and asking the question again. "Hyunjin, what's wrong?" Hyunjin's heart thumped, and he finally decided to meet those curious, chocolate brown eyes.

"Do you really want to know how I feel? Finally, you want to pay attention to me after all this time? For so long you've ignored me for **her** , and now you want to know how I feel? Did you know that I've liked you for so long now? I was so close to finally telling you, then **she** came into your life and stole you away! Because of **her** , you ignored me and moved on from me. We were so close and suddenly we grew to be strangers again.."

To this, Minho shook his head. "Are you even hearing yourself right now? I didn't ignore you. I never wanted to ignore you! I kept asking you to hang out with me, if we could talk or play games, and all you did was push ME away! You're so selfish you don't even realize you were the one who did this to yourself. Maybe if you accepted talking or joking with me, all this could have been much simpler, but all you did was ignore me and push yourself to the corner. You think I didn't notice you? I was worried for you and now you want to blame me on this? No. I can't even accept a confession like that. Now do me a favor and go away."

Hyunjin teared up and stepped back, giving a face of wanting forgiveness, to which Minho ignored, giving him a stern face. He had no words and ran off, making his way home and closing himself in his room, letting his tears flow out. He didn't know how he found his phone in his hand, but nonetheless, he called Jeongin.

"Hello? Hyunjin?' The boy answered, only to hear sobs from the other end of the line. "Jeongin I.. it's all my fault.." sniffles interrupted his sentences time to time as he continued rambling. "It's my fault, it's my fault.. I pushed him away- I pushed everyone away. H-he hates me now.. and probably everyone else too.. It's all my fault!"

Jeongin couldn't help but tear up to his friend's cracked voice. "No, Jinnie, it's not your fault," he tried reassuring his elder. "It is! J-Jeongin I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry..." the elder cried as he curled up on his bed. Before the younger could attempt to comfort him, the call ended, leaving the boy teary-eyed and confused. Hyunjin dropped his phone and continued his sobbing, leaving his hair a mess and clothes soaked. "H-how could I do such a thing... I'm such an asshole. I'm so fucking worthless..." with that, the night ended, his sobbing continuing until he fell asleep.

By next morning, Hwang didn't want to go to school. He would rather stay home and continue his grief, however, he wanted to see his friend before much more would happen, so he mustered up the courage to go to school, his eyes still puffy and his uniform wrinkled from the night before. As expected, the day wasn't so great. It felt as though Minho really was ignoring him for his childish nonsense. 

All Jeongin could do was comfort Jin with small reassurances and hugs which didn't even seem to work. For a long strange week passed, where even Minho distanced himself from the group, until Friday finally arrived where he again asked Hyunjin to meet him behind the school building. The devastated boy of course agreed, and the two met at the specified spot.

The brown haired boy wanted to give the other a hug, but for being 'out of it', Hyunjin refused. "Just tell me what you need to say so I can go already... I don't want to bother you anymore." The shorter scratched his head before speaking, "Look I'm... I'm really sorry for being so cruel to you. I had no idea you had feelings for me, and what I said was not the right approach to your words. I should've been more considerate instead of jumping ahead."

Hyunjin sighed and shook his head, once again coming to eye contact with the other. "No, it's ok. It's my fault, since the very beginning. I shouldn't have been so selfish about everything. I was blinded by my feelings to not even consider how you felt about every thing. Hey, I'm happy you're happy with someone else anyways. I should be more thankful that I at least have you as a friend, but even so.. now I think you hate me."

Minho gulped and took Hyunjin's soft porcelain hands to which Hyunjin reacted with a blush of surprise. "Hyunjin.. It's ok. It's not your fault. I was the one who made you feel so jealous and ashamed. The only reason I became such good friends with **her** and even become **her** boyfriend was because she was so lonely and relied on us so much. I also wanted to really discover myself with her help. I hate to admit it now, but we haven't had a connection, so we've become only friends again. I'm sorry that in some way, I did ignore you. Ever since she came into my life, I felt much better with myself.. I even had a realization of something."

Minho gulped again as his eyes glistened in the light from his teary layer. "Hyunjin I..." Hyunjin bit his lower lip tightly and darted his eyes to their intertwined hands, and back to the other's shimmering eyes. "Y-you're not doing this out of pity are you?" Hwang sheepishly smiled as he made the other chuckle a bit. "No. This is real.. I- ahh well. Hyunjin.. I like you. A lot. I was too blinded to see but this is what I've wanted to tell you for awhile now and-" "Shh. You ramble a lot." The taller interrupted with a chuckle as he blushed red. Minho nodded with a smile and reddened as he pulled the other closer.

"M-may I?" "Heh, yes.. it's fine," the younger responded before feeling Minho's fragile lips against his.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! okay if you read this or have read the whole thing, I just want to say thank you so much and i hope you liked it! I know the ending is a bit weird but I tried my best. Again, Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
